Music: Original Character Version
by theblindwriter95
Summary: We all know how Music went with Tommy and the gang but not with Sabrina and Madeline. They along with their friends Zack, Reggie, Jake, and Margaret try to teach Elena and Gabby music.


Music: Original Character Version

Summary: We all know how Music went with Tommy and the gang but not with Sabrina and Madeline. They along with their friends Zack, Reggie, Jake, and Margaret try to teach Elena and Gabby music.

Disclaimer: Zack belongs to Celrock while Reggie belongs to Sofia 2017 planning and Jake belongs to Boris Yeltsin.

Songs in order of appearance and no I don't own them as they belong to their various artists: Do you want to build a snowman? You got a friend in me. The alphabet song (or half of it). Jolene. Cold, cold heart. The sister song. And for last Avaloran Lullaby but changed with Enchancia themed lyrics.

"You sure they'll enjoy the radio that my Auntie Celeste brings with her on trips?" Three year old Zack asked Madeline with a smile.

Madeline giggled a little as she hugged him and Margaret, another friend from California. "I thinks. Sides Reggie and Sabrina are playing with them right now."

The they that Madeline and Zack were referring to were three month olds Elena and Gabby or in short Sabrina and Madeline's nieces.

Zack smiled at the idea. Though not as eager. "Let's give it a try. I guess."

"Yes! Come on Zack! We have no time lose because it's rainy outside today and I don't want to be near boring grown ups talking about boring stuffs!" Madeline yelled, getting

The two children ran to the playroom as Sabrina and Reggie sighed while Elena played with her rattle and Gabby kicked her legs.

Sabrina thought that they had the simple life. No school and no responsibilities. Just laying back and being babies.

"Sabrina! Reggie! Zack is here with a radio!" Madeline yelled with a giggle.

"Like that speaker at school?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"Kind of. But Zack says it plays music," Madeline said with a blush as she looked at Reggie while Zack turned up the volume.

Little voices came out from the strange new device as Elena shook her rattle alongside the beat.

"Look! I think Elena likes it!" Sabrina exclaimed with a giggle.

"Sabrina, Reggie, and Zack let's put on a show for Elena and Gabby so they'll like music," Madeline suggested with a smile.

"You forgot about Margaret," Zack said as Madeline turned red.

"Sorry I didn't mean to," Madeline said softly.

"I'm here now!" Margaret yelled as she ran into the playroom. "Man this castle is big!" She faced her friend in concern. "But Zackary your aunt will be looking for her radio later."

Zack laughed, hugging his concerned friend. "Don't worry Margaret. I'll make sure it's in its place before we go."

"Until she starts feeling for it," Jake, the third oldest at six behind Sabrina and Madeline, replied as he felt the wall before feeling Gabby's feet. "So what are we doing?"

"A show for Elena and Gabby!" Sabrina shouted with a grin.

"Let's do the show then!" Jake yelled with a clap of his hands.

"We need dress up clothes first Jake," Reggie said, looking around the room.

"Snacks and drinks too!" Madeline exclaimed with a giggle.

"Um Madeline we can't have snacks or drinks. Nell said it's a no no along with Miss Bianca but we have a dress up box to Jake's right we can use," Sabrina said with a giggle.

Elena and Gabby kicked their legs in interest as Zack chuckled.

"Sabrina Nell and Miss Bianca are talking with Zack's aunt!" Madeline pointed out with a giggle. "Besides Nell won't notice because they're our guests right?"

"Hey that's right Madeline they are so we won't really get caught for snacks and drinks!" Sabrina realized with a giggle.

"We'll watch Elena and Gabby for you," Zack and Margaret offered as they held the infants close.

Sabrina smiled at them, kissing her nieces. "We'll be back."

Once the snacks and drinks were found, Sabrina and Madeline opened the dress up box before turning to their friends.

"So who will go first?" Madeline asked with a smile.

"You and Sabrina go first Madeline," Jake suggested since they were the ones to think of the idea.

"Frozen?" Sabrina asked with a smile as she dug out their Anna and Elsa dresses.

Madeline giggled happily, clapping her hands. "You know it Sabrina!"

In their imagination Madeline was Anna standing next to a pretend door. With it being winter again, she was excited to build a snowman.

 _Elsa  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play_

 _I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away..._

 _We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!_

 _Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman_

 _Go away Anna_

 _Okay, bye.._.

As time grew, the girls began to separate from each other as Anna, now nine, laughed excitedly.

 _Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls_

 _I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
the pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan!)_

 _It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)_

Eventually the girls barely knew each other but on the day of the parents death, Anna came to Elsa's door one last time.

 _Elsa?_

 _Please, I know you're in there_

 _People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in_

 _We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman?_

The imagination had ended as Elena and Gabby looked amused but having heard the story of Elsa and Anna so many times by their mommy, they looked tired.

"Who's next?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

"How about Reggie?" Madeline asked as Reggie put on a cowboy hat. "Reggie you're funny!"

Reggie giggled, shaking his head. "Nope! I'm a cowboy!"

"But what are we?" Margaret asked in worry.

"How about backup singers for him?" Sabrina suggested with a girn.

Margaret shook her head. "I'll waste my turn!"

"Madeline why don't you do it? After all you love him!" Sabrina exclaimed with a giggle as Madeline nodded.

But underneath the idea she was blushing.

Her and Reggie together? It just couldn't be. It was like a dream come true.

In Reggie's mind it was an old western. Houses, horses, and anything that he could imagine as Madeline felt herself turn red with him turning her hand.

 _You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Girl, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

Thinking of the memories of them together and from their first meeting, Reggie and Madeline held back their blushes as the autistic boy took her hand in his.

 _You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, and I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_

 _We stick together and can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

"You're a good friend to me Reggie," Madeline acknowledged with a smile.

Reggie blushed, feeling a little uneasy. "Thanks Madeline."

 _Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too, maybe_

 _But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do, it's me and you, girl_

 _And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_

The two friends finished with a tickle fight as Elena and Gabby moved around excitedly.

"Madeline you okay?'' Reggie asked, seeing her turn red.

Madeline giggled, hugging him close. "Yes."

"Elena and Gabby kind of like it," Sabrina said, pointing to the twins who cooed.

"I guess Zack is next," Madeline muttered, seeing him get dressed up as a teacher. "Aw! He's going to sing a boring song!"

In the imagination of Zack, the playroom began to turn into a classroom with Zack as the teacher and understandingly confused Elena and Gabby as his students.

 _A  
B  
C  
D  
E  
F  
G  
H  
I  
J  
K  
L  
M  
N  
O  
P  
Q  
R  
Ow!_

The imagination had ended quickly as Zack rubbed his head, seeing Elena's rattle near his feet.

"Bullseye!" Margaret and Madeline cheered in victory as Elena cooed.

"Um I don't think Elena and Gabby liked your song very much Zack," Sabrina realized as Zack grumbled, rubbing his head.

"This boy is like Mommy. Only worse," Elena muttered, kicking her legs.

"But we like Mommy!" Gabby cried before facing her sister. "I wonder who's next."

"I know but unlike Mommy this boy can't sing Gabby," Elena said, proud of herself for stopping what she considered a terrible performance with her rattle.

"Who's next?" Gabby wondered impatiently, kicking her legs.

"It's my turn!" Margaret shouted as if she heard Elena and Gabby.

"Okay Margaret what song are you going to sing?" Sabrina asked with interest.

"Jolene! Jolene!" Margaret exclaimed with a giggle.

"Who?" Sabrina and Madeline asked in confusion. "Why?"

"It's a song by a grown up named Dolly and well Margaret likes Chuckie. I mean really really likes him," Jake explained with a smile.

"Wow. Does Chuckie knows that Margaret like him?" Sabrina asked with a giggle.

Margaret blushed softly. "A little."

"Kind of like me and Reggie," Madeline admitted as Reggie blushed.

"So Margaret you ready?" Sabrina asked, handing her a sparkly dress.

Margaret giggled softly as she put on the dress. "You know it Sabrina."

In the imagination of Margaret the playroom was turned to a park where she saw Chuckie with another girl.

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

 _Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you  
Jolene_

 _He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name  
Jolene_

 _And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me  
Jolene_

Elena and Gabby kicked their legs excitedly with what they were hearing, leaving Sabrina to give Elena her rattle and Gabby her bunny to hopefully calm them down.

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

 _You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me  
Jolene_

 _I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do  
Jolene_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man_

 _Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene_

"Wow. Margaret that was good," Zack said with a smile.

"Much better than yours," Madeline admitted to Zack with a giggle.

"Yes which made Elena and Gabby get all excited . That's for sure," Sabrina said, looking at her cooing nieces before turning to Jake. "Jake you're next."

"But what could he sing?" Reggie wondered with a frown. "There's no pianos or other stuffs."

"Just because I can't see doesn't mean that I'll be using a piano," Jake said, grabbing the same cowboy hat Reggie had used.

"Hey! You're song stealing!" Madeline yelled with a pout.

Margaret shook her head. "I think he's pretending to be one of those old country singers. Like Hank senior."

"He must be old then," Sabrina said with a giggle.

"Really old then. I guess," Madeline muttered in confusion.

"Well I guess I should get started but don't tell my mommy that I know this. She thinks I like Jake and his pirates," Jake said with a giggle as the playroom turned into a stage.

 _I tried so hard my dear to show that you're my every dream.  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme_

 _A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart_

"Also sounds like Mr. Bobby," Elena commented with a fist.

"Except squeaky," Gabby said as she drooled on her bunny's ear.

 _Another love before my time made your heart sad and blue  
And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do_

 _In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold cold heart_

 _You'll never know how much it hurts to see you sit and cry  
You know you need and want my love yet you're afraid to try_

 _Why do you run and hide from life, to try it just ain't smart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart_

 _There was a time when I believed that you belonged to me  
But now I know your heart is shackled to a memory_

 _The more I learn to care for you, the more we drift apart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart_

"I have no words," Margaret said in surprise, impressed.

"Sabrina why don't we do a song for Elena and Gabby together to you know show that we love them very much," Madeline suggested with a smile.

"Like what song Madeline?" Sabrina asked, showing to be a little curious about what her twin wanted them to sing.

"The Park song!" Madeline giggled before remembering her manners that Nell often drilled into their heads. "Please?"

"The park song?" Margaret asked in confusion.

"I never heard of that song," Jake confessed with a smile.

Sabrina giggled a little as she thought of the song. "It's a funny song about boys get to get girls."

"But we're going to switch it to girls get boys," Madeline explained with a frown. "We need another girl."

"What have you all been up to anyway?" Sofia asked, coming into the playroom.

"Trying to teach Elena and Gabby music," Sabrina explained with a giggle.

Sofia smiled softly, kneeling down to their level. "Girls that's really sweet and though I would enjoy that funny song you've chosen to sing, I think you need to do a song that comes from your heart."

"Like what?" Madeline asked in disappointment.

"Well Chuckie said that Tommy did a song call You make me love you for Dil once. But since you're twins and they're twins just change the lyric from me to us," Margaret suggested with a small giggle.

"No way! That's Dil and Tommy's song it's for boys!" Sabrina protested, crossing her arms.

"How about that sisters song we were working on for us and them Sabrina?" Madeline asked with a giggle.

Sabrina smiled softly, hugging Madeline close. "Okay. You start Madeline."

Madeline pulled out a regular dress as did Sabrina before the twins came close to their nieces who looked confused as to what was going on.

 _Sometimes we're real close friends,  
we stay up late and talk at night_

 _Other times we don't get along,_  
 _there are even times we fight_

 _But I know she's always there_  
 _and I know she'll always care_

 _She's my sister, I love my sister_

Elena and Gabby smiled a little before looking up at their aunts as Sabrina and Madeline laughed.

 _I've given her a great big hug  
when she was feeling bad_

 _But then again I've said some things_  
 _that have really made her mad_

 _But I know she's always there_  
 _and I know she'll always care_

Holding their hands, Sabrina and Madeline thought back to when Elena and Gabby were born. They had been jealous, a little hateful of them until a few days later when they wanted them. Since then Sabrina and Madeline had never gotten jealous of their nieces.

Except if Nell paid more attention to them.

 _But I know she's always there  
and I know she'll always care_

 _She's my sister, I love my sister_  
 _She's my sister, I love my sister_

"Sabrina! Madeline! You finished the sisters song! I knew you both would!" Nell laughed before hearing her little girls turn fussy. "Seems like it's time for Elena and Gabby's nap but how did you all get Celeste's radio? We've been looking for it everywhere!"

"We borrowed it so Elena and Gabby could learn music Mrs. O'Malley," Zack explained with a sheepish smile.

"Mrs. O'Malley was my mom. Please call me Nell," Nell said with a smile as Elena and Gabby cooed. "Did you two learn music? Don't be sad. Mommy has a song for you too once you little stinkers are changed."

Sabrina laughed a little bit though honestly disgusted by the whole diaper thing."Okay. See you Nell."

"Well that went better than we thought," Madeline said as Nell left with the infants.

"Yes. No Angelica and her singing voice," Margaret said with a gag.

"Let's go see what Nell's going to sing to them," Zack suggested as Jake and Margaret nodded at the idea.

"It couldn't hurt for a few minutes but just as long as we're quiet and don't make any noise," Sabrina admitted to Madeline and their friends as the six of them walked to the nursery.

"But Sabrina we would just yawn and fall asleep to Nell singing if we stayed and listened!" Madeline whispered with a hiss unaware that Nell was just beginning to rock Elena and Gabby in their cradle.

 _Evening soon is a- falling  
So rest your weary heads  
Don't cry little babies  
Sleep tight in your beds_

 _The flying horses are a-nestling_  
 _way up in the stables_

 _The scent of springtime flowers  
floating on the breeze_

 _The full moon is a-shining_  
 _In the sky above_  
 _Hush now little darlings_  
 _Bundled up with love_

As Nell sung, Elena and Gabby closed their eyes, picturing a few swirls before the swirls turned to Sabrina, Madeline, and at the very top their mother.

While that was going on, Nell kissed their heads, wishing them a nice nap before spotting six kids, which included her sisters, resting near the door of the nursery.


End file.
